


Just Breathe

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [39]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: Forgetting to not lock your knees has consequences.
Series: Blips and Blurbs [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Just Breathe

**H** e’s spotted you in the crowd. **BLINK, DARLING. BREATHE.** Oh yes, because hearing his voice in your head helps _immensely._ You slowly pull in a breath, counting down as you exhale. He’s too pretty for words, Not wearing glasses tonight - which either means they’re in his pocket – unlikely as the suit is a tight fit for the additional muscle he’s added to his lean form – or Luke’s got them. The point of that line of thought, of course, being that the nearsighted… farsighted… the adorable potato is probably just staring into the middle distance at the blurry mass of people. Yes. Yes, probably can’t see you struggling to maintain your poise. You take another long breath, this time puckering your lips a bit as you blow - as though to cause that internal flame of his to flicker. Of course it doesn’t have any effect. He’s as radiant as ever.   
  
That’s when he winks and adjusts his stance to take a step back as if moved. 

It… it wasn’t in reaction to you. Most likely one of the many photographers had probably requested a different angle. It doesn’t matter though - you can feel yourself start to wobble on your feet. Your torso and arms feel a bit heavy, your ears and face flushed. Oh honey, you’re going down. 

You blink your eyes open and immediately shut them again. Brilliant blue eyes, filled with concern, are focused on you. _He’s dangerous from afar - up close he’s **LETHAL**._

When you don’t immediately open your eyes again you are graced with _that voice_. “Gave us a scare. Medical is on their way.” He pauses, waiting for any sort of answer from you, which you fail to provide for suffering from mortification. “Never seen someone go from flirting to faceplanting so quickly.” 

That makes you pop your eyes open to meet his again. Flirting? He _was_ watching you?! He _did_ wink in response? You squeak out a single word, “What?!” 

“One minute you were standing there and the next? Timber!” He lifts one hand to mime a tree falling to the ground, providing sound effects to coincide with motion. 


End file.
